


I Vow to You

by AngelsAvengeMe



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage, Men Crying, Near Future, Oaths & Vows, Same-Sex Marriage, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsAvengeMe/pseuds/AngelsAvengeMe
Summary: Eddie's vows to Buck could never cover all he felt for him. Doesn't mean he wouldn't try.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 86





	I Vow to You

_“The only thing my father gave me that was of any value is pain. And you want to take that away?”_

_“Can I?”_

\- Honey Boy (2019)

"I see the pain in your eyes when you think I’m not looking.

"I see the moments when you leave us for a place and time that’s been gone a long time.

"I see the way you still when the hurt tries to bury you.

"I know you think I don’t notice, but I do. I know, without the words having to pass through your lips, that you don’t expect people to be there for you. That you expect them to walk away or turn their backs when you need them most. I also know there’s nothing I can say or do to make you believe otherwise—at least not today—but I promise you I willnever stop trying to make you believe me, because to me, Buck, you’re worth it.

"You’re worth the heartache, just as much as you’re worth your infectious smile and ocean eyes. You’re worth the sleepless nights, just as much as you’re worth the laughter and joy you bring. And you’re worth the angry tears and words, just as much as you’re worth your open heart and generosity.

"I need you to know that I will never stop showing up for you. Through thick and thin of all varieties, I will be there, either beside you or behind, but Never ahead.

"It’s not just because you’re an amazing father to Christopher, or my best friend, Buck. I want your pain. I want your bad days and nights. You don’t have to bear it alone anymore because I love you, Evan—with my whole being—and I intend to prove so everyday for the rest our lives together.

"You don’t have to worry anymore."

He looks up. 

Buck’s crying, his mouth a wobbly line. On instinct, Eddie wipes the fat tears with his thumb, making sure to caress Buck’s cheek as he does.

“I love you.” It’s said so softly, but so dense with emotion, that Eddie’s sure the words only make it to his ears. Buck rarely speaks in a such a way, so he knows he’s made the right call by being so openly bold.

“Now that the vows are done, there’s just one last thing to do,” says Chim, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Apparently he’d been ordained for Hen and Karen’s wedding several years back. Maddie had been ecstatic once she’d learnt that bit of information, offering up his services before Chim could stop her.

Not that he wouldn’t have done it anyway, if the silly smile on his face now was any indication.

Chim looks between them, his eyebrows raised in anticipation. When they don’t immediately comply with whatever hint he was going for, he sighs, and says: “Kiss, you dummies.”

They laugh.

Buck looks up at him through his eyelashes as he bites back a smile. It’s so endearing Eddie has no choice now but to hold his jaw and bring him in close for a kiss unlike any they’ve shared before.

He tries his damnedest to make Buck feel the love he has for him and all its sincerity. He wants this to be a touch stone for Buck when he feels lost and alone; something he can always come back to and hold on tight to until Eddie can wade through the dark waters and bring him home again.

As they part, the world around them starts to come back into focus. Their friends and family are clapping and whooping in celebration around them as Christopher hops off his seat and heads straight for them, a bright grin upon his face.

Even though he’s a little too old and heavy for it now, Eddie swoops him up into his arms and squeezes. He grabs Buck’s sleeve once he’s got a good hold of their son, and pulls him in, completing their little family sandwich.

He’s never felt so complete in his whole life.

They hold hands as they walk down the aisle, Christoper still snug against his side as Anne—Maddie and Chimney’s almost three-year-old daughter—throws what’s left of her faux cherry blossom petals in the air as she skips ahead. Buck chuckles, letting go of Eddie’s hand, their fingers dragging across one another’s as he does, so he can scoop her up. She shrieks with laughter as he swings her around, aiding her in her duty to make more of a mess as all good uncles should. 

Later, when they’re back home and the sun’s already set, they lie in bed together, bare chest to bare chest, Buck’s brow against his collarbone as he slowly breathes, sleep creeping up fast.

He cards his hand through the soft strands at the nape of his neck, a happiness welling deep inside him, patching up spots he didn’t know needed work.

Buck was all his, and he, Buck’s.

How did he ever get so lucky?

He kisses the crown of Buck’s head, a drowsy declaration of love follows in return, muffled by their close proximity.

He presses his smile into his hair, pulling him ever so closer. “You can relax now, Buck. I’ve got you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💕
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @tk-buckley :)


End file.
